Unnatural (Series)
Unnatural (Series) Four cats, three mysteries, one hope... ''Summary/Allegiances'' It has been many years since the events of the Battle of the Stars and the clans had reformed, making four new ones: ZephyrClan, OceanClan, FlightClan and SpiderClan. Life in the four Clans was peaceful up until very unusual things began to happen and StarClan calls upon four cats to find out what is causing them and put a stop to it. But what they don't know is that danger lies in the shadows ahead... See the allegiances for these series here. ''Main Characters'' ''Avalanchestrike'' Avalanchestrike ~ small, pale brown and white tabby she-cat with blind, bright'' ocean-colored blue eyes. She has a'' deep scar across her left eye. Avalanchestrike is the ZephyrClan medicine cat apprentice. She is quiet, intelligent, and reserved. She is somewhat temperamental and can be snappish if annoyed. She is calm in any situation and is willing to help anyone if needed. However, she is very independent and doesn't like to accept help from anyone (but will if she wants). Even though she is blind, she's a surprisingly good fighter and hunter. Her best friend is Hurricaneclaw (who she grew up with). Her family is unknown, but it could be possible that she is Owlstar’s daughter. ''Hurricaneclaw'' Hurricaneclaw ~ broad-shouldered, silver-and-white tabby tom with luminous green eyes flecked gold. Hurricaneclaw is a ZephyrClan Warrior. He is an athletic, intelligent and very outgoing tom. He is also headstrong, but is very reliable when it comes to something serious. He is also a natural-born leader. He grew up without a father and never knew who he was. Even though he often likes to socialize and is rather rebellious, he likes to be independent and prefers to hang out with his best friend (who he also grew alongside with), Avalanchestrike. His parents are Eaglestrike of FlightClan (which he doesn't know) and Ivystorm. His brother is Tornadostrike. ''Mysteryfeather'' Mysteryfeather ~ slender, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. Mysteryfeather is a SpiderClan warrior. She is very sharp-tongued (and sharp-clawed), but very witty and can be more of a tomboy than a she-cat sometimes. She is also incredibly smart, observational, and deductive. She is very assertive and sensitive. She loves to battle. Her best friend is Stormfrost and Avalanchestrike of ZephyrClan. Her parents are Goldenblaze and Hollywing. Her brother is Blazeflash. ''Tornadostrike'' Tornadostrike ~ broad-shouldered, silver-and-white tabby tom with luminous green eyes flecked gold. He has a white lightning-bolt shaped marking on his forehead. Tornadostrike is a FlightClan warrior. He is very mysterious and quiet tom, but is extremely intelligent and can be assertive at times. He never knew who his mother was and grew up without one. He is protective of anyone close to him, but is somewhat of a social outcast despite being handsome. He is gifted fighter and hunter. He is very reserved and prefers to be alone or with his best friend, Birchpaw (who sadly died in battle). His parents are Eaglestrike and Ivystorm of ZephyrClan (which he doesn't know). His brother is Hurricaneclaw. ''Books'' ''First Arc - Unnatural Disasters'' Life in the four Clans begins to change drastically when some very unusual disasters strikes, stopping the growth of the Clans in their pawsteps. StarClan calls upon four cats who will rise and solve the mystery of what is causing this. But the disasters soon begin to target not only the Clans, but now the four cats themselves... Fighting Storms ~ Life starts out smooth for Avalanchepaw and Hurricanepaw, two ZephyrClan apprentices as well as for Mysterypaw of SpiderClan and Tornadopaw of FlightClan. But after two months in, things begin to change as they begin to find out things they never knew about before and Avalanchepaw learns about a devestating disaster possibly a little too late. What happens to them and what is the foreshadowed disaster? Read to find out. ''Second Arc - Breaking Points'' ''Third Arc - Everlasting'' Category:Unnatural (Series) Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Series Category:Fanfics